With many producing wells the incursion of sand into the well is a problem. When it becomes apparent that the incursion of sand is adversely affecting the production from the well to such an extent that the well is not economical, the well is serviced to clean out the accumulated sand. Current procedures for cleaning sand from the well involve the use of a service rig to pull the tubing hanger and remove the sucker rods and tubing string. A sandline bailing unit or tubing bailing unit is then used to remove sand from the wellbore. This is a costly and time consuming procedure.